Engery and Fire then Wind and water
by mr grimjaw
Summary: what happens when Jin and Zuko join team Avatar will love bloslme between the two and what of a biger and darker threat arise then the fire nation ? read to find out AU as korra elements in it
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : I don't own Avatar the last airbender it belongs to nick and Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko they make the green I don't and all Naruto related work on break .

Chapter 1

The date.

In a tea shop their were tables everywhere Zuko looked behind him in a coner wile he was careing dishes and trays he walked up to Iroh and said "uncle we got a problem" wile Iroh getting down.

"one of the customers' is on to us don't look now theirs a girl at corner table she knows we are fire nation" both Zuko and Iroh looked at a girl drinking tea "dint I say don't look" Iroh said "you right Zuko seen that girl in here quite a lot seems she as a little crush on you".

"what?" Zuko said as he stepped back with a shocked look the girl then said "thank you for the tea" as she honed Zuko her coins " what's you name?" she asked Zuko had a surprised look on his face wile Iroh had a go for it look.

Zuko turned around and said my name is Lee me and my uncle just moved here" she then said "hi Lee my Name is Jin thank you and I was wondering If you wanted to go out some time " she looked away from Zuko as she asked .

Iroh then scooted in and said " he whould Love to" Jin as long brown hair in pig tails tan skin and brown eyes and green robe on "great I meet you infrunt of the shop at sun down " she said she then left.

Iroh put his arm around his nephew smiling Zuko just frowned a couple of hours later Zuko came out with his hair brushed and in a green cloths with black vest and green paints he looked around.

She looked around the corner and came out Jin had the same green robes white pants and her hair was done up in a pony tail she said " hey look at you you so cute" as she walked up to him and put her hand on his head and messed up his hair.

She then moved her hand he said "it took my uncle ten minutes to do my hair " he said wile trying to fix his hair she then grabbed his hand both went walking to a restaurant.

Zuko and Jin were seating down talking Zuko was playing with his meet ball when Jin asked "so do you like the city so far? " Zuko replied I like it".

She then asked "what do you like for fun?" Zuko answered "nothing" the waiter came up and said " would you and you girlfriend like desert?" Zuko then replied angrily "she's not my girlfriend!" .

The waiter then left Zuko looked back at Jin as she was slurping noodles he then thought "she's cute" he then said "you got quite a appetite for a girl " Jin answered "um thanks".

She continued " so Lee were were you and you uncle living before you came here?" Zuko answered" um we been traveling around for a longtime " this peeked Jin's ingest and asked"oh why were you traveling so munch?".

Zuko "said " we were part of a travelling circus Jin then asked" what did you do wait let me guess" she then panted her finger on her sexy lips and continued " you juggled".

She said as she was pointing her finger with a smile on her lips Zuko was giving a soured look his face and answered "yes I juggled " she said "I always wanted to learn how to juggle can you show me something?" as she handed him some stuff.

He unfolded his hands and took the stuff he began to juggle it all landed on his head Jin held her hand on her lips and smiled she then thought "that's funny and I like him".

He said" I have not practice for a wile " he then wiped the stuff off his face and head "its all right I want to show you one of my favorite places in the city " they then left.

Jin pulling Zuko down the alleys saying "I am so excited to the light lamped fountain the lights make the water sparkle in the most beautiful way " they stopped at the fountain its not lit "oh I cant bevel their not lit" she said in a sad tone.

She had a sad look on her face Zuko saw this he said "close you eyes don't peak " she smiled she put her hands over her eyes he walked in the middle he closed his eyes and put his hands together.

He then rapidly used fire bending in all directions all the candel were lit he then said "ok now you can open you eyes " she took her hands off her eyes she then said "oh wow".

"What happened how they lighted?" she asked with amazement in her voice she then looked at the lights she then took Zuko's hand and gave a sexy look and brushed her bang out of her face.

She then turned to kiss him Zuko then held up a coupon "this is a coupon for a free cup of tea" he said then Jin said Lee this is so sweet " "don't thank me its my uncles idea he thanks you are a very vaelbel customer" .

She then said" you uncle is a great teacher Lee I got something for you" she then took her hand on Zuko's cheek " now its you trun to close you eyes Zuko closed his eyes.

She then kissed him he kissed her back "what's wrong she asked he replied "its compacted I got to go" he then left Jin looked hurt she also returned to her home.

Iroh looked out the window looking for Zuko he then entered thru the door and closed it "how was you night prince Zuko ?" asked Iroh he then slammed the door and opened it then said "it was nice".

Zuko then laid down and thought about Jin how lovely she was for a peasant he then thought more and said to himself " is this way to restore my own honor?" he then drifted off to sleep dreaming about his date .

Jin returned to her home she had a dreamy look on her face she did a twirl in a circle "did you have fun honey?" asked a women that looked like her "yes mother it was wonderful" she said Jin mom had same color hair and looks as her daughter .

But it was a little grayer Jin then went to the bath room got a towel rag and bandages off and got in the tube as it filled she began to talk to herself she said "Lee you a nice guy I would like to be yours".

Jin then heard a snicker behind the door she knew it was her little brother Yu "Yu what your doing ? ease dropping aging?!" she yelled wile she looked down at her good sized breasts.

She began cleaning herself she got out dried herself and got in her pajamas and went to her bed room she shared with her brother her brother was laying on his bed .

He had black spiky hair and blue eyes like his father wore green earth kingdom shirt with a water tribe pants he was both water and earth bender Jin got nerves around her brother she could feel a danker prance in him.

It scared her but she loved her brother he loved her as siblings went but she also felt this in Lee and in his bending she could tell it was blazing so it meant he was fire nation .

She then decided to keep it a secret but she had her own secrets as well "so sis who's Lee?" " its none you business !" she spat Yu then got nerves and begant to stutter "s…sorry s….sis" he then left .

Jin rolled her eyes and thought " he always stutters around hot women even me when I get pissed off" she then brushed her teeth and went to sleep.

She dreamed of Lee the next day two women had green kimono's on with white make up on their faces and medal headdress on they were walking to the palace of the king of Ba Sing Se.

Two DaiLi agents were at the entice of the palace "halt who you two?" both bowed one had black eyes and black hair it was long the other had long hair but it was put up she had golden eyes.

"we here to protect the earth king from fire nation and we are the Kyoshi Warriors " said the one on the left the DiLi took the two to the king "Azula what do we do now?" asked the girl.

"we wait Mai" Said Azula as they both bowed to the king had glass a green hat green robes "welcome to Ba se I am king Kuei " the DiLi then showed them their chamber .

Meanwhile with team avatar they were in their rooms thanking how to find Appa Aang was worried Katara hugged him "its ok Aang we will find him " she said in a sweet tone.

Aang calmed down he had blue arrow tattoos on his arms legs back and head he had yellow shirt and pants with brown boots and a red collar thing.

He then began eating rice when a girl with pale skin and gray eyes she had black hair and some bangs covering her eyes and she had a green shirt and pants with a white vest over the shirt.

"hey twinkle toes " she said as she seat down to eat then Sokka and Yue both had tan skin Sokka had brown hair blue eyes skinny and tall he had blue water tribe cloths on wile Yue has snow white hair blue eyes and sort sleeved cloths .

With sorts on they all began to eat and thank of how to find Appa back with Zuko he was taking a walk down the street thinking of his sweet Jin speaking of Jin she was sneaking behind Zuko.

"guess who?" Said Jin in a playful tone Zuko said "Jin " she then kissed him on the cheek as a reward he truned around and hugged her "I am glad you enjoryed are date last night" both went in the green dragon tea shop.

In the shadows was Jin 's brother Yu he gave a dark smirk and said "ahh my sis weakness" he then left.

End of chaper 1 of erath and fire and air and water pleass read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The search for Appa

Zuko and Jin was seating at a table "so Jin what's your dreams ?" asked Zuko Jin then thought and said "to have kids be married and be a wife after this war is over".

Zuko said "I just want this war to be over but I don't really have a dream" both drank tea and was just hanging with Aang and the gang their were making posters of Appa.

They left and began posting all over Ba sing se the gang went in groups Aang and Katara in one wile Sokka and Yue in the other and last Toph "it will be ok Aang we will find him" she said as she kissed his cheek.

Then they returned to rest and get food Aang had hope to find Appa he was eating a salad "so we will find Appa " said Toph with Azula and Mai were walking around in the city.

Azula got a cold chill down her spine that a great evil was in this city "what's wrong Azula? " Mai asked in a boring tone Azula replied "nothing Mai "as she then began to thank of a story Iroh told her about the dark avatar.

Yu was at home doing chores he also felt a dark prances in the city as well he smirked and decided to meet them he then said "Ma I am going out "his ma said "ok be safe".

He began walking he gave an evil grin and whispered to himself "fire nation" he looked around and thought were would this feeling be at he felt it moving Azula stopped.

She thought "its coming "Mai looked at Azula as Yu ran towed them and stopped he smirked evilly and said" can we talk alone I know what you two are" Azula looked shocked.

She then said "follow me kid Yu followed Azula and Mei to an alley he then said" I know you two are fire Nation "then Azula asked "who the hell are you?" Yu then smiled.

He then said "I am the dark avatar" Azula smirked at this and said "lets team up and take this place down" Yu smirked and shook his head yes meanwhile back with Zuko and Jin.

They were in a park Zuko then saw a purple flower he picked it and put it in her hair she blushed and said "thanks Lee " they then slowly went in for a kiss their lips meet .

Zuko then licked her lips she opened them both tugs fought for control Zuko winning they then parted with a trail of spit left it broke she then thought "wow that was wild and crazy".

Then Zuko got up put his hand out Jin was in a daze for a moment she felt two great evils meeting for the first time she felt chills all over her body Intel Zuko asked "are you a right?"

She then said" um yea Lee I just had something on my mind" she then took his hand they began walking as she tripped he then got influent of her and caught her he then kissed her lips then to her neck she moaned a quite moan were he and only her could hear.

She then said "thanks Lee I love you" he then smiled and said "I love you two Jin" he then walked her home she kissed him bye and she entree her home else were in the fire nation.

Two people were walking to a cell one female bound in cuffs she had long brown hair braided in a pony tail she had black eyes and red prison suite on wile the guard had red armor on.

Another two people walking on the opposite side heading to the same way she had red cloths with rope belt and she had sort brown hair with lipstick on her lips and black eyes.

Both stopped at a cell both girls were forced in and the door shunt behind them both girls been at the boiling rock for a month "so how was the freezer Tai lee my sweet?"

The girl with braided hair said "it was not great cold as hell" the other girl went to her cell mate hugged her then went to a bed and laid down to warm up an hour past they both decided to put their plan in to action.

The other girl began to moan in pain Tai lee said "guard my friend Suki sick!" a female guard came and unlocked the cell and entered Tai lee then hit her her chi was blocked both her and Suki began running to get out.

Both women ran down the hallway and used stealth to get by two guards head their way they both knocked them out and took their armor then they began walking.

A guard went by their cell found the guard then he went to the alarm and pulled it went off "oh shit this not well!" said Tai lee as guards began attacking Tai lee and Suki countered with some kicks.

Then they made it out of the prison and were getting close to the gondolas the earth was gray and below the island is lava both went to the gondolas as guard went out and began fire bending.

Both dodged and threw two guards that were guarding the entice over in to the lava they died both entered and got way "that was hard love" Suki said as she kissed Tai lee.

She kissed back then they made I to the other side back in Ba sing se Jin was asleep in her bed she was tossing and turning **dream ** Jin was not in her bed she saw were Appa was and be sing se falling she woke up in a sweat.

"Ahhh I know were the avatars bison is and Ba sing se going to fall to the fire nation!" she could not sleep so she got up and dressed and went for a walk .

So she began walking down the street to Zuko's place of work and seat on a bench infunt of it just wishing he was on her side she dint know her brother and Azula and Mei followed all three smirked at the nave girl .

Jin eyes began to get heavy she then felt a asleep the next morning she woke up Zuko was right beside her "good morning my angel" he said to Jin as she opening her eyes.

She yawned then got up and said "good morning Lee " as he then helped her up both went in to the tea shop their waiting for them was Azula and Mei and Yu "hey ZuZu I see you dating a peasant ".

She then gave a evil smirk Zuko got mad and fire bended Azula dogged with ease as Yu threw earth at Zuko he then blocked Jin use fire it hit him the slab of earth Zuko went flying out the entice.

Iroh came in with some fire and said " Lets go we need to get out of here!" Jin followed with Iroh and a injured Zuko they went to there home Iroh put Zuko on his bed.

Jin looked worried and shocked that her brother had turned ageist the earth kingdom Iroh then said " stay here you safer " Jin then said "um mr. Mushi I had a vision in my dream!".

She continued " I saw the Avatars bison and I saw the city falling!" Iroh looked worried and said "I be back keep Lee safe" he went to team Avatar their Toph sensed him she came out and said "Iroh what is it?".

He came in and said " theirs a girl who knows were you Bison is " Team Avatar got ready and went to Iroh 's home their Jin was waiting she said "Avatar I know were you Bison is ".

End of chapter 2 I hope you enjoryed it .


End file.
